Brain Bleach
by Tiilly
Summary: Deanon from the Hetalia meme. Sealand walks in on a suprising sight between America and England is is traumatised by it. Yaoi and Sealand being throughly traumatised by what he sees.  'Things I never wanted to see...'


**As I said. This is a deanon from the hetalia kink meme and also involves yaoi. If you don't like don't read.**

**I also like the name 'How to traumatise your brother' for this but Brain Bleach is funny. Poor, poor Sealand...**

* * *

><p>Sealand didn't know what to expect when he showed up at Jerk England's house. He knew what he wanted to happen; he had planned that part out.<p>

He would carefully sneak into England's house through the open kitchen windows which England kept open during the summer to let warm air in on the days that it did not rain and for his fairy friends, which the old man still believed in, to get inside. He would carefully avoid any baked goods left out on the worktops and drop down quietly to the floor before sneaking towards to living room, knowing that if he had timed himself correctly England would be sitting in his favourite armchair reading a book, doing embroidery or having a cup of tea.

With his target in sight Sealand would start with the next part of his plan, i'Operation Acknowledgment 6.4'/i. This plan consisted of jumping out at England from behind the armchair, clinging onto his neck and declaring that he will acknowledge Sealand as a nation for besting him or he will not let go.

It could go two ways from there:

1. England would finally realise that Sealand was worth acknowledgment

or

2. He would get the usual yelling and told to go home.

This time he knew that that Eyebrow Jerk would acknowledge him! He had a feeling that it would be today.

So far everything had gone according to plan. As he had expected the kitchen windows were open allowing him to climb through to get inside (the squashing of England's beloved roses planted outside the kitchen window were just an added bonus) and managed to get past what looked like another of England's failed attempts at cooking scones without feeling the need to puke or hide. Having gotten out of the kitchen he stealthily made his way towards the living room knowing England would be in there at this time after checking his watch.

Just as he was reaching for the door handle Sealand heard what sounded like a pained whimper coming from the other side. Was that England. It sounded like England. Was he hurt? Maybe the old man had fallen over and broken his hip. It was completely logical! And it gave Sealand a good opportunity to have England owe him something. England would surely have to acknowledge him for helping him out when he hurt himself!

Smiling broadly Sealand turned the door handle and pushed it open, ready to call out and declare that Sealand would help out with whatever was hurting England only to stop and stare at the sight right in front of him, his voice completely gone from the shock.

He was thankful that he couldn't make a sound; if he had it would have been a lot more awkward than it already was. As England currently bent over the arm of his couch with his arms tied behind his back with what looked like his shirt and his tie wrapped around his head so that it gagged him, completely naked, with America right behind him.

Just as Sealand went to back out the doorway blushing crazily America must have done _something _because England literally _screamed _from behind the makeshift gag, threw his head back and then groaned, eyes clenched shut as he panted through the material of his tie. Sealand froze, he had never heard England make a sound like that before and coupled with the sight of America reaching down to grab England's hips, pull himself back before roughly thrusting forwards and repeating, he was pretty sure his brain broke into tiny little pieces, shattered around him and made it impossible for him to move as he watched the plainly horrifying sight of England being thoroughly fucked _right in front of him._

England's head dropped forwards as America moved one hand downwards and practically sobbed as a hand wrapped around his cock and started pumping. His whole body was shuddering as America sped his hand up, leant forwards to whisper something in his ear before biting down on his neck.

This time England did cry, tears streaming down his face as he came, yelling something out from behind the gag as his whole body seized up and shook from the force of his orgasm. America was close to follow with a cry of "E-England! Oo-oh.. God!" and collapsed forwards onto him. Sealand came back to himself just as America reached forward and removed the makeshift gag from England and kissed him softly, a small content noise coming from the both of them. Backing away slowly down the hall Sealand turned and ran back through the kitchen, clambered up onto the worktop and fell out of the window into the rose bush in his haste to get out of the house and didn't make a single noise as the thorns scratched him before legging it down the road.

_'So much stuff I never wanted to see... I think I need to bleach my brain...'_


End file.
